A Night to (not) Remember
by 7heracody
Summary: Sollux awakens next to the last person he expects. He finds out about a well-hidden hidden flush, but in the process destroys his matespritship. (This is based off of a recent rp I had with Tumblr user Nepeta78.)
1. Chapter 1

Sollux couldn't do anything other than focus on some massive headache. He had just woken up, and didn't know exactly where he was. He lets out a slight groan as he tries to massage his forehead to lessen the pain. He starts to feel a bit better, and he starts looking around at his surroundings.

Nothing much, just some blank rocky walls, with a doorway to gog knows where.

He felt a slight shift next to him. He looks over at it and sees a peacefully sleeping, entirely naked Nepeta. He tries not to flip out, but gently raises some blankets to cover her more, before realizing that he himself is also naked. He tries to grab a pile of his clothes, but Nep shifted over and unconsciously latched onto he side, forcing him to stay. At this point, it's pretty obvious she's waking up, so Sol just waits.

Nep yawns as she regains consciousness.

"P-Pawllux?" She says as she lets go in shock.

Sollux takes this opportunity to reach for his pile of clothes, and starts putting on his clothes while still in bed.

"W-what are mew doing here?"

"Honethtly, I have no clue. I think I know what I WATH doing, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What...what did mew do?"

"Well, I think ith pretty obviouth."

Nep glances down at herself before realizing, a dark green blush crossing her face. "O-oh..."

"Well, remembranth athide, where are we?"

She takes a quick look around, before she gets a look of realization. "This is the spare room in my hive. I don't go back here furry much."

He takes a second, after being fully dressed, to hand her her clothes and walk over to the door. "And thith ith a main room, then?"

She starts dressing herself, and nods."Yeah. If mew want, I could make some pancakes or something. Might as well eat while mew're here."

He walks through the door, and pokes his head back in. "Thur, why not I gueth. I haven't been here before, have I? I think I'd remember..."

She thinks to herself a moment, before stating, "No, mew haven't. I guess I should show mew around a bit. After we eat, of course." Now fully dressed, she walks out, past him and toward a kitchen area.

"Well, there ithn't much to know. I mean, there'th a giant thipping wall, the mouth, a thecret room, and I athume a more uthable bedroom." He says as he follows and finds a seat nearby. He also sees Nepeta's tablet device.

"Hey, maybe you have thome pethterlogth?"

She thinks a bit, while arranging ingrediants and heating up a fire. "Purrhaps. Could mew look at those? I'm a bit busy."

"Yeah, thur." He takes it and slides his finger around the screen, reading logs and stuff.

"Anything?"

He sets the device down. "Yeah, lookth like you were hitting on jutht about everyone yethterday. KKth pithed at you, too."

At the name, she growls quietly. "What's he care?"

"Well, I athumed he had a red-cruth on you."

"He had his chance. If he was interested, he could have accepted one of the many times I-" She stopped herself, not wanting to get too angry.

"Well, alongthide thith, I theemed the motht thutheptible. That might ekthplain why I'm here."

She mumbles something he can't quite make out. "Leastitwastherightone..."

"What wath that?"

"Oh, nothing. These are almost ready."

He seems a bit confused, buit quickly brushes it off. "Good, finally going to eat thomething. You have any regular honey?"

She giggles a bit. "Mew and mewr honey. Yeah, I have some."

"Good." He rubs his forehead a bit. "Thith headache really thuckth." But then he starts remembering stuff, specifically being at karkat's hive...and Gamzee was there.

"What's wrong Pawllux?" She says as she sets a tray next to him, with some honey and pancakes and butter and stuff.

"I...I remember thomething. I wath at KK'th hive. And gamthee wath there..."

A look of realization on both of their faces. "So Gamzee got mew to eat some pie? Weird, I remempurr being with Vriska befur she...gave me some catnip..."

Sol facepalms, but recoils lightly due to his headache. "Well, I think I know how thith happened. But why would they try thith?"

She sits down in front of him, taking some pancakes and butter. "Purrhaps Gamzee does some shipping? But they couldn't have seen that happening..."

Suddenly, Nepeta's tablet buzzes next to her.

"Hmm..?" She goes to look at it. "It's Equius."

"Whath he thaying?"

Nepeta goes completely pale, and her eyes water just so slightly.

"What? Whath wrong?"

She swallows, and then says, "He...he knows about what happened...between the catnip and the flirting and the...room, he doesn't want to be my meowrail anymore..." At this she starts crying softly.

"Woah, woah, what? I uh..." Unsure how to calm her, he moves next to her and tries patting her back.

She leans over next to him and gives him a giant hug, crying on his shoulder.

Shocked at first, he returns the hug, patting her back still. "Thhh...Jutht, let it all out I gueth." He's still looking over at the tablet when she gets a message from Feferi. Holding the hug, he looks at the message, reading:  
"You beach! )(ow could you sleep with my matesprit! W)(y would you do this?

Well, I guess you can tell )(im t)(at we're done! You here me? DON-E."

He sets the tablet back down. Now this hug is one that he needed too. While Nep cried on his shoulder, he did his best to hold back his own tears.

They sat like this for a while, until Nep ran out of tears. They both agreed to start eating and ate in silence.

"Tho, ff broke up with me."

"What? Why? Mew two were soooo purrfect together!"

"The found out." He pointed at her tablet. "The told you."

"Oh...Pawllux, I'm so sorry..."

"Ith not your fault. Thtupid fucking Gamthee."

They sat for a bit, eating their food. Finally, Nep pushed her plate away and lay her head on the table.

"Tho, what now?"

"I don't meow. I don't have my meowrail, and fur all I meow, I lost my virginity due to Vriska's meddling. And then, I even messed up mewr relationship with Fefuri. I'm a screw-up..."

He flinches at this. "No, you're not a thcrew-up. You jutht...you were part of thome thick joke. And apparently all of thothe damn highbloodth were either affected or involved. It theemed like Eq knew what ekthactly what happened though..."

"What do mew mean?"

"I think they planned thith. They were tethting thomething...but what?"

She sighs, and explains. "Well...Equius mew efurrything about my relationships and feelines toward efurryone...including you."

He seems completely clueless. "What do you mean?"

After a deep breath, she explains further. "Well, efur since I gave up on karkat...I...I have had a bit of a..." Deeper breath. "Red-crush on mew..."

He seems shocked. "O-oh...I didn't know."

"Yeah, I have a habit of keeping my feelings hidden..."

"Not to thound careleth, but I think I know what they were trying to tetht."

"What? But Equius would nefur apurrove."

"Well, in hith eyeth, better a muthtard blood than a mutant-blood."

She growls pretty loudly. "If you're right, I'm going to be pissed at Equius."

And then the tablet buzzes again. Nepeta quickly picks it up, and reads the message, almost hissing at the screen. "Mew were right Pawllux. He was watching us this whole time."

Both Sol and Nepeta look around the room, before they spot cameras in the corners.

"Tho, that meanth thith wath all a tetht? ff didn't really break up with me?"

She looks back at her tablet, and shakes her head."I'm sorry Pawllux...she wasn't in on this."

He sits there sadly. She tries to cheer him up, failing.

"Thankth for trying Nep. I think I can find my way home...I'll get out of your hair."

"But...Pawllux, what about the" Sollux hastily retreats from the hive. "He's gone..."

She looks over at the nearest camera. "This was not helpful!"

Meanwhile, Sollux slowly walks back toward his own hive. He walks and considers what he'll do now. Nep did admit her feelings for him, but he was just too heartbroken to go back there. Maybe at some point he'd muster up the courage to try going out with someone like her, but for now all he could think of was all the great times he had with Feferi. He found himself back home, walked in and straight toward his bedroom. He shut the door and went to sleep.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while. Two months to be exact.

Nepeta had been distracted with her daily routines and with her attempts to forgive Equius, while Sollux had been doing his coding and hanging out with Karkat once in a while.

It had been a long time since Sol had spoken with Nepeta, not really out of anger just that he'd been so damn busy lately. It had been quite a while, so who was most surprised when he saw that he'd been messaged by this old friend?

AC: :33 *ac sneaks up on her unsuspecting and honey-loving furiend!*

TA: un2u2pectiing ii2 riight! iit2 been a whiile.

AC: :33 shhhh! i havent stated my next action yet :pp

AC: :33 *she cr33ps closer and closer until finally she leaps and gets her furiend in a biiig tackle-hug!*

TA: do ii have two do thii2 iin an rp liike fa2hiion?

AC: :33 *ac nods excitedly*

TA: fiine. *the honey-loviing friiend beg2 two not have two rp liike thiis.*

AC: :(( mewre no fun!

TA: 2orry. ii ju2t wa2nt ready riight now.

AC: :33 its okay! oooh! i know! we should totally get togefur sometime!

TA: iim a biit bu2y lately...

AC: :33 yeah but when you finish you just have to come ofur!

TA: fiine, fiine. iill maybe 2how up 2oon. happy?

AC: :33 very! i hope to s33 mew soon!

Wow, he hadn't dealt with that in a very long time. He had almost missed it, but no dwelling on that. He had some work to do if he was going to visit.

==Meanwhile, Nepeta sits in her cave tidying the place up just in case he shows up quickly.

"I really, reallyreallyreally, really, hope he remempurrs what I said before."

What would you even do if he forgot? It was on that day that any and all secrets worth keeping were released, or at least it seemed like it. Kind of depressing, really.

"No time fur thinking like this! Gotta clean this place up!"

==Shifting back over to Sollux, he seems to be productively working with a PB and honey sandwich in hand. After a bit, he takes a quick stretch and munch break.

"Gruuuurghbwahhhbwahhh! Ah, that wath a good thtretch!"

Enough tomfoolery, you have some work to do. For some reason, the idea of visiting Nepeta was more tempting now than say, a sweep ago. It was almost like...nah. You thought of her just as a friend. Or, well, so you hoped. You've had your heart broken two too many times, why would you offer life the chance to do it again?

Well, either way, you were on the last couple bits of your code.

"Theemth like a good time to tetht thith thing."

He steps onto a teleporter pad, giving it a few seconds to heat up.

"Thith had better work."

==Be teleported to Nep's hive

Wow, that was fast. You can make out her hive in the distance, and you were really hoping to not walk too much. Oh well.

==Investigate weird noise

You can't be the only one who heard that, right? Oh! Maybe that was Sollux testing out his teleporter. Maybe he's here now!

You can barely contain your excitement. And right as you finished cleaning!

"Oh, I ought to get some tea going befur I leave!"

==Travel painstakingly slow

Damn, this was actually quite the distance. Steep too. You're pretty sure you had the coordinates right, but then again when do you ever get anything right? You have a tendency to fail at this sort of thing. You brush off these thoughts, this cat-girl has some sixth sense when it comes to sadness. Better not make it **too **obvious. Oh, and there she is now!

==Sneakily greet your multicolored friend!

You can see him super easily. He really doesn't blend in well, with his yellow and black and white. He really hasn't changed a bit! Might as well help him out, but first...

"PAWLLUX!" You yell as you tackle him.

"Holy thit! What the fuck Nep?" After he hits the soft ground. He releases some psionics on accident, which hurt just a little bit.

"Ouch!" She brushes off the weird shocky pain. "Sorry, I was soooo excited to see mew!" You decide you might as well help him up.

He accepts the help, and brushes off his back. "You could have offered thome warning! Theeth..."

"Well fine ya sour puss. You're purretty far from the cave though! Maybe you should just follow me." She giggles a bit as she turns and walks through the forest, slowly so he can keep up.

==Accept the guidance

You follow this hyper-as-usual troll through the forest until you hit a clearing where the cave is easily visible.

"Ith about time. I thwear I had thothe coordinath right, though."

"Apparently not, you were a good half-mile away. Can you just accept you made a mistake? We all do at some point!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The plathe theemth a bit different from latht time."

"Yeah, I convinced Equius to make some adjustments. And to remove the cameras. And the extra room. And a few other things."

"Well, that ekthplainth thith thing here." He says as he experimentally flipped a light switch on and off.

She giggles a bit. "Yeah, he was real excited to add that in here. Something about breaking walls interests him...maybe too much."

"I'm telling you, that guy hath ithues."

"No! He just...likes destroying things. Nothing wrong with that...I guess."

"Whatever. Anyway, Ith been a while!"

"Yeah, I saw you were on Trollian and I thought I should talk to mew."

"Well, it gave me a reathon to get rid of that thtack of work I had."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? I...have been here, when all the thenaniganth happened. I remember that."

==Dump out your thoughts

What? No! If he couldn't remember he ought to figure it out himself! He gets so much done on his own as it is. He'll get it. *Sigh*

"nefur mind. You want a sandwich or something?"

"No thankth, jutht ate a bit ago."

==Finally take a good look at the surroundings

Well, great. You just caused one of the most awkward silences ever. Might as well look around.

Well, there's a tv and couch in the main room, along with a table and chairs in a dining room-esque area. The kitchen got improved since last time, and where the extra room used to be there was just some rubble. Must have caved it in, talk about overdoing it. And last but not least, there's the shipping wall. It looks like it got cleaned off and remade. Let's see...RoseMary(nice name), terezee, karezi...solnep...wait, what?

*REALIZATION*

"Oh, thath what you meant...thorry I jutht thort of...forgot." You know this sounds like a shitty excuse, but you can't really say it any better. You suck at this.

"Well it's about time you remembered! I swear, I dump my biggest secret and you furget!"Her face turning a bit of an olive green, in anger.

"Oh, come on. I'm the bad guy here becauth I forgot thomething. Ith not that bad, come now..." He does his best to calm her down, failing horribly.

==Go on an angry rampage

No, I won't do that, I'm just a little upset is all. I can't possibly expect him to remember everything...

==Cause yet another awkward silence

Yeah, thanks, already did that. And I feel horrible, thanks for asking. I guess it helps though, I mean she thinks of me as more than a friend. Maybe this is my chance?

"Well, I, uh, can't say I didn't think about that oneth in a while..."

"Don't try to make me feel better. Just anofur ship down the drain is all."

"Don't be tho thtubborn! I'm trying to fikth thith, geethe."

"Yeah, trying to fix what you broke I guess. Just be honest, you forgot and now you're making things up to make it all better." She turns her back to him, crossing her arms.

"Look, believe what you want, but ith true. If you need thome time to cool down or thomething, I can jutht leave."

She turns around and grabs his arm. "No, don't leave, just...just give me a minute..."

==Cool down

Yeah. Yeah, you will. Just, don't think about him forgetting...think about how he may have just requited the feelings. Yeah, that's good. It had been a while, it's not impossible that he could have easily forgotten. It might hurt, but he is pretty busy after all. Maybe I should just forget he for-

==Just make her calm down

It's obvious she's thinking pretty hard. Maybe this could just be fixed more easily, quickly even. All it would take is for you to...yeah, maybe you should just go ahead and-

==Just kiss him already

And you did. It was quite possibly one of the greatest sensations you've felt. When you finally pull away, you could still feel the psionics from his shock. It didn't hurt, not really. For once, his accidental burst didn't hurt. It felt good.

==Be Sol

She...she kissed you. In your shock, you accidentally released some psionic energy, but you didn't hurt her. It seemed to make her happy. And for some strange reason...her happiness made you happy.

"I...I don't really know what to thay."

==Hug him

You hug Sol as tightly as you can, you don't want to let go. For the first time, you are entirely certain that you love someone.

The end, at least for now.


End file.
